Donor 141
by lalarandoms
Summary: Takes place back in season 13 in the episode 'Father Dearest' after the clinic scene- what happens in the car ride back to precident after their little undercover rouge.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored, so I decided to write a little something. Not sure if this will be a 2 or 3 shot story. This story takes place back in season 13 in the episode 'Father Dearest' after the clinic scene. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review- Jenny.

* * *

Amanda felt...stupid. Is that a good word to describe how she felt?

She felt heinously idiotic, she felt like an ignoramus, a dumbass- then again, when _didn't_ she feel like a dumbass?

God, she had been overeager, far too keen to impress her- god, _idol_. She had fucked up. Talking over the other woman, correcting her, even allowing a little snark to slip into her words.

She fucked up.

She knew it would only make her feel worse, but she couldn't stop herself from replaying the moment over and over in her head, a record spinning out of control.

The way she just cut her off and, and.. _fuck._

But the hand that Olivia had held still feels warm. It's a burning fire that she never wants to extinguish. Again, it sent a tingling sensation racing beneath her skin. Her stomach is a maze of knots and butterflies, and she wonders briefly when she turned into a closeted highschool girl swooning over her crush's mere presence.

Amanda's eyes drift away from her phone to focus on the traffic in front of them. She's suddenly aware that she can smell the faint vanilla scent of Olivia's body wash radiating off of the other woman.

The intoxicating scent seemed to briefly make her lightheaded. She shook her head lightly, inhaling that vanilla scent all-the-while as she dared herself to face her superior.

She didn't.

Her eyes were, instead, glued to a beat-up car in front of them, memorizing the license plate number.

P88 5500

"I'm sorry." It was so quiet it was nearly a whisper, surprising even her.

"For what?"

Sighing, she turned her head to face Olivia, meeting ever-so-slightly confused brown eyes. "For talking over you. For almost blowing our cover."

Olivia paused, recognition flashing across her features, and she chuckled. "In that case, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, i'm the one who should be apologizing. I was acting like a newbie straight out of the academy."

Amanda didn't move for a moment, and she belatedly realized she'd been holding a breath.

She let it out in a sigh, relaxing back into her seat and scrunching her nose as she gave a loose shrug. "Nah, you were great. I was the one acting way too eager to find out about Donor 141."

Olivia chuckled, nodding in agreement after a moment, " _Okay_ , so _maybe_ you were coming off as a _little_ too eager about Donor 141." The older woman's right hand fell from the steering wheel and before Amanda knew it, Olivia had linked their fingers, taking the Detective's hand into hers, "At least we made a cute couple."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to go ahead and post chapter two. I have no idea how long this will be, but yeah.. anyhow, its short one, so I hope you're not too disappointed.

* * *

She panted as her burning lungs begged for air. Her legs felt numb and unsteady, painfully sore. Her throat was uncomfortably dry. Her clothes and blonde hair were clinging to her form, no different than if she'd just ran through rain.

The chill of the autumn air, unseasonably cold an hour ago now, did nothing to soothe her heated skin, the sun that so rarely appeared during this season blazing above her. She took the sleeve of her running top and wiped at a bead of sweat that threatened to run down her face.

It was Sunday at noon and Central Park was bursting with tourists. As she took a swing from her water bottle, a woman cursed at a Jake Gyllenhaal look-a-like because of avocado toast. Amanda could only puff her chest as she screwed the cap back on.

It was Frannie that brought her back to her senses, and she patted her furry companion. "Ready to go home girl?" She chuckled at the responding tail-wag, "I'll take that as a yes."

They swiftly began to make their way back home, winding through the massive crowds. They were waiting for a walking sign to turn green, when a light tap on her shoulder took Amanda by surprise, making her briefly start before turning around.

"Amanda, hey!"

She smiled, recognizing the voice before registering who she was staring at, "Olivia, hey, hi. What are you doing here?"

Olivia shrugged her purse further up her shoulder, smiling as she replied, "Grabbing some lunch." Olivia's eyes fell to Frannie, "And who is this?" Olivia went down on one knee to pet the canine, laughing softly as the dog sniffed at her ear before licking her cheek.

"This is Frannie, and she seems to like you," Amanda responded with a chuckle, "You should feel special; she doesn't take a liking to just anyone."

Standing back to her full height, Olivia smiled at the young woman, humming. "And I like her. So what are two beautiful ladies up to?" Olivia wiped at her cheek, cooing briefly at Frannie, who was currently occupied licking her knee.

Amanda was given brief pause by the endearment, but replied, "We just got done with a run, heading home."

Olivia nodded, tilting her head briefly, "Hey, why don't you join me for lunch then? I know a place that's dog-friendly; we can have lunch _al fresco_."

Amanda paused, and she felt the faintest heat rise to her cheeks. She internally cursed- what was she, 14?.

She bit the corner of her lip as a small smile crossed her face, despite the butterflies now rampant in her stomach. She can barely feel the heat of the sun, so distracted is she

"Well?"

Amanda shook her head in a quick negative motion, laughing almost awkwardly, "Yes, sorry, yes. We'd be happy to join you."

Olivia's eyes seemed to light up, and Amanda wondered briefly why Olivia would be so excited to share her company, but then a broad smile was on Olivia's face and she was chuckling and holy _hell_ is that distracting. "Okay, great!"

Amanda would've nodded right along in agreement, but that was about when she realized something.

The slightest light of panic curled in her stomach as she frowned, patting down the pockets of her top, and then dropping her hands with a sigh at the confirmation of what she'd thought; she had only brought her apartment keys with her.

"Shit," She swore, rolling her eyes, "I left my wallet at home."

Olivia, to Amanda's surprise, didn't seem phased, waving her hand, "Oh stop. Don't worry about it. It's on me, _but-_ " She smirked, playful, leaning in almost conspiratorially, " _Only_ if you promise that our next date will be on you." A wink.

Amanda could feel that previous dying heat return to her cheeks with vigor, and she hopes it's mistaken for a flush from the run. Despite it, she tries to give a playful smirk of her own.

"Promise."


End file.
